Enfant maudit
by Shini Jez
Summary: "Un jour, l'Incubator n'avait pas su réaliser le souhait d'une de ces enfants dont il maudissait lui-même le destin. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre sa demande. Pourtant, il eut la certitude d'avoir créé la plus puissante des Mahou Shoujo." Car toutes les sorcières ont été humaines, et qu'elles en doivent pas sombrer dans l'oublie. Human!Walpurgis & Kyubey centric.


**Je ne crois pas avoir déjà écrit un texte aussi sombre. Mais en même temps, je crois que le fandom ne se prête pas vraiment aux fanfictions pleines de joie et de bonne humeur – et puis, moi-même, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un truc drôle, dans l'immédiat, alors…**

**Bref. Un tout petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai écrit d'une traite le soir sur papier, avant de le réadapter sur l'ordinateur. **

**Rating T par-ce-que ça touche à la mort, et qu'il s'agit là d'une deathfic, qui ne concerne toutefois pas l'une des Mahou Shoujo qui nous ont été présentées – merci bien, elles ont toutes assez morflé dans l'œuvre originale. Je me suis penchée sur le cas de la Walpurgis, qui m'intriguait assez, en fait – allez savoir pourquoi je l'ai faite albinos peut-être par-ce-que, inconsciemment, je la rapprochais de Kyubey tout en les rendant opposés, au niveau du « caractère ». **

**Qu'ajouter d'autre ? J'espère que le texte vous plaira, que vous prendrez le temps de lire, et, qui sait, de reviewer si vous avez une quelconque remarque.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! **

**._._._._._._._._._.**

L'atmosphère était lourde, et les éléments se déchainaient furieusement, comme pour accompagner la lutte qui se déroulait en contrebas.

Perché sur la toiture de l'un des grands buildings de la ville, Kyubey observait le combat désespéré d'Homura. L'Incubator lâcha un soupir en analysant les mouvements de la Puella Magi, ralentis par la fatigue et le désespoir qui avaient envahis son esprit, la consumant de l'intérieur.

La bataille était perdue d'avance – ils en avaient tous les deux conscience – mais malgré cette défaite évidence, elle ne faiblissait pas, forte de ses résolutions et de ses espoirs. La volonté de l'adolescente, pourtant condamnée à mourir, était admirable – elle se battait pour protéger, pour sauver ceux qui lui étaient cher, et, inconsciemment, pour se sauver, elle, de cette mort inéluctable. Elle se battait pour une cause perdue, alors, il ne comprenait pas. Parfois, Kyubey se demandait s'il aurait agi autrement, s'il avait été doté d'émotions qui lui auraient été propres, de pensées – pourtant naturelles – qui lui étaient imposées, d'une existence qui ne pouvait pourtant pas être qualifiée de véritable « vie ». Il se demandait si lui-même se considèrerait comme un monstre, comme on le lui disait si souvent. Mais il repoussait toujours cette pensée, avec un étrange amusement un peu las.

Son regard carmin se reposa sur le ballet désespéré de la fille. Mais l'image de la jeune brune fut aussitôt remplacée par celle d'une autre adolescente, peut-être un peu plus grande, aux courts cheveux blancs. Leur danse était si semblable… mortellement belle, misérablement résolue, d'une grâce presque surnaturelle. Mais, à l'image de la fille aux mèches de neige, Akemi Homura ne sera pas une lumière éternelle, et, bientôt, elle s'éteindrait et chuterait, pauvre poupée brisée.

Un jour, l'Incubator n'avait pas su réaliser le souhait d'une de ces enfants dont il maudissait lui-même le destin. Bien sûr, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, mais cet échec – pouvait-on réellement le qualifier en tant que tel ? – était resté imprimé à l'intérieur de la mémoire de tous ses corps, comme gravé à même leurs chaires. Mais, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre la demande formulée par la jeune fille.

Il se souvenait pourtant avec précision de cette fille aux cheveux de neige retenu en deux courtes tresses qui effleuraient ses épaules, de son teint de porcelaine presque maladif, de son sourire doux et de ses pupilles d'un violet presque rouge qui brillaient de cette lueur sage et résolue qui l'avait à l'époque interpelé. Une albinos, aux traits fins mais au regard absent, un peu perdu.

Sa requête n'avait pas été longue une phrase brève, quatre petits mots placés l'un à la suite de l'autre, emplis d'un sens et d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait su comprendre. Une phrase, prononcée avec la résolution – mais n'était-ce-pas pour elle une simple fatalité ? – d'une condamnée, contrastant pourtant avec la légèreté de son sourire qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il extirpait de sa poitrine une Soul Gem immaculée. C'était la première fois que l'âme de quelqu'un lui apparaissait comme aussi pure et lumineuse. Alors, il eut la certitude d'avoir créé la plus puissante des Mahou Shoujo – celle qui, une fois déchue, deviendrait la Walpurgis. Il avait issue d'un souhait dont il ne comprenait pas le sens un potentiel magique colossal, qui causerait la perte de l'adolescente.

Et elle avait longuement combattu, brave, luttant fièrement contre ces ennemis que seules les maudites étaient capables de voir. Elle avait tenu bon, mais, peu à peu, la lumière qui émanait de sa douce personnalité, de son esprit pourtant si pur sembla se faire moins forte – comme une fleur qui se fane, lentement. Alors, à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, cette petite étoile cessa de briller, s'éteignant brusquement. Etrangement, ça avait presque étonné Kyubey – en un sens, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit finalement morte, malgré sa puissance et sa résolution. Pourtant, même en mourant, elle ne perdit pas son sourire – comme si tout cela lui était égal, comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée par son propre décès.

- Tu sais, Kyubey, avait-elle murmuré en observant avec un calme déstabilisant sa Soul Gem devenue noire. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été heureuse, en un sens. Heureuse que ma vie ait eut, l'espace d'une année, un sens. Heureuse d'avoir été utile. Heureuse d'être morte en protégeant.

Il l'avait considéré, toujours aussi neutre, la regardant clore ses paupières, voyant ces orbes rouges disparaître – à jamais. Sur les joues de l'albinos, coulaient des larmes de sang.

Mais elle ne cessa pas de sourire.

- Merci, Kyubey.

Et la dernière petite lueur qui l'animait sembla être soufflée, comme la lumière d'une dernière bougie qui s'éteint, en ne laissant que l'obscurité derrière elle. Et, tandis que le corps de l'adolescente semblait exploser, l'Incubator disparu.

Mais voilà qu'elle chutait encore, comme si, une fois de plus, elle avait été déchue du haut du firmament, dans un rire psychotique qui contrastait avec la douceur paisible qu'il avait autrefois connu.

Kaname Madoka l'avait vaincu.

Et peut-être que le sourire de la Walpurgis s'était un peu adouci – peut-être lui apparaissait-il simplement comme un sourire presque joyeux.

_« Alors, quel est ton souhait ?_

_- Je veux être heureuse. »_


End file.
